


波纹

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet
Summary: 非wlk泥塑别点开不是写给你们的点开也看不懂





	波纹

[NS/OC鬼 ]  波纹

Pg13

我在 spaceplus 捡到她时她已经醉的不像样，那会儿我刚从卫生间出来她就迎面撞进了我怀里，望着我咯咯笑着，软软的一张脸上挂着两枚弯弯的月亮，她的眼妆已经花了，口红也去了一半，脏辫胡乱的用发圈抓着，一看这酒就喝的的过于到位了，连呼吸都散发着混着柠檬的龙舌兰气息。我半拖半扛的把她带进我的包厢，我要 waiter 拿纯净水来，一群大老爷们在哪鬼吼鬼叫：哟哟哟看来这离婚打击还挺大，都让我们一哥救风尘了！

那小姑娘大抵是听不懂他们的调侃的，她看起来太醉了，笑都不笑了，像只小猫一样在我身上找了个舒服的位置蜷起身子开始打盹儿，她好轻，双手勾着我的脖子可我几乎感受不到什么重量，小腿才有我胳膊这么细。在这么吵的地方都能睡着，我想她可能已经喝断片了，我也没什么心情继续在这 high 下去，跟大家打了个招呼就扶着她撤了。

那天正好我和我前妻的离婚官司结案，同时结束了一个失败的投资，她分走了我大半房产，说不心疼是假的，虽然钱可以再挣，虽然确实是我理亏，但还是需要找个地方宣泄这憋屈的情绪。

就是这么巧，遇上了撞到树上晕过去的小白兔，在我最需要时。

她乱七八糟地歪倒在我的副驾，我把我的包从她身下拽出，从后座拿了个垫子想给她垫着，结果她换了个姿势把垫子抱在怀里，全程没睁开眼，还咂巴咂巴嘴睡的很香甜，她好可爱，虽然穿着看起来很廉价的包臀连衣裙，还是淘宝热卖 kim kardashian 同款的那种，但我看她没屁股也没胸的，穿着一点也不色情，脸上的妆虽然挺浓，但那盈满胶原蛋白的双颊可是化妆可画不来的，我开始怀疑她不会未成年吧，我虽然是个混蛋，但也没到这么畜生。

开到我家的时候她醒了，虽然还是有点站不稳，脑袋放在我肩上，双手勾着我的胳膊，软塌塌地靠着我跟着我进了公寓，我发现她睡醒了之后就变得特别娇俏，连前台的管家 —— 那个小伙子我每天见他都板着个脸穿着西装站在那看起来对什么事都不感兴趣的样子 —— 都忍不住多打量了我们几眼，我和我前妻离婚的事闹得很大，这栋楼就这么几户，平时还会小聚，我相信他不会乱说什么，但光看他的表情我就知道他以为我带了个什么 “ 高级公关 ” 回家，不对，他眼睛这么尖，一定能看见她脸上花掉的妆，她们不会这样出现在客户家里的，那更加完蛋，他肯定以为我是因失婚遭受了极大的打击，开始拐骗未成年少女回家了。

很自然的，我们发生了关系，我发誓我本想先确认一下她的年纪，如果是未成年人那我有许多客房可以提供给她，但她并没有给我说话的机会，我们刚进门她就转身扑向我，她的唇落在我的下巴，我想起我这几天都没刮胡子，不知道我的胡渣会不会扎着她的嘴巴。我剥开她的衣服，她很白，但让我有些意外，她竟然没有纹身，有纹身的不一定会有脏辫，但有脏辫的大部分都有纹身，要不是这个发辫，光看她的身子可是真的看不出她有什么叛逆。她很紧，也很紧张，我花了一会儿功夫才进去，那一瞬间我看她脸上闪过一种我读不出的表情，像是后悔和解脱混杂在一起，也兴许是我想多了。我们换了个姿势，她自己骑在我身上，抓着我的东西往自己那里塞但又找不准位置，我本以为是酒精让她的意识迟缓，后来我才发现是她过于青涩，她根本不知道自己该怎么动，这个姿势对她来说有些难度了，于是我再次将她压在我身下，举起她的双腿插入，一般女人都可以从这个体位获得快感，她也不例外，她的身体逐渐热起来，双颊染上绯红，喉头传出轻喘。我仔仔细细打量着她的脸，发现她有颗痣藏在眉间，一双桃花眼无辜地望着我，越看越标志。我们没有做多久，她明明很紧，可不知道为什么，我射不太出来。她看起来试图装作怀有热情似乎是想让我尽兴，但我看出她的勉强，安抚了她一会儿搂着她睡着了。

这么多天我头一回睡了个好觉，梦里没有前妻对着我大吼大叫，没有需要我去处理的那些杂七杂八，不，我甚至没有做梦，安安稳稳睡到天亮。

一睁眼就看到站在落地窗前的她，穿着我的白色衬衫，光着两条腿儿，我觉得这场景似曾相识，好像是在哪部电影里看过似的，绞尽脑汁想起是周星驰的《喜剧之王》，好巧，张柏芝演的也是个有梦想的妓女。

我这才意识到我潜意识里一直将她看成那方面的，不然怎么可能就毫无目的的就撞进我的怀里？

她感受到我的视线，回头看了看我，又转头望向窗外。

我刚想说我加一个你微信给你转点零花钱，试图委婉地表达我们性关系的定义 —— 纯粹的买卖，希望她能意识到并且不要缠住我。

风景真好啊，我听到她说，以后我也会住上这样的大房子的。她一边说一边给自己握了个拳打了个气。

然后她走向我，爬上床，钻到被窝里将脑袋贴在我胸膛，我不得不说她这脏辫挺膈人的，她身上散发着我家沐浴乳的奶香，我前妻喜欢这个牌子，我其实没所谓，觉得用着太不男人了，可是这个气味在她身上是这么合理，我们安静了一会儿，她翻了个身，趴在我身上。

我把我衣服洗了，借你的衬衫穿一穿，谢谢。她说。

不用这么客气，我也不知道该说什么，我只能看着她。她的妆已经全卸了，露出一张白净稚嫩的脸，我想她应该也很紧张，下唇上还有她自己的牙印，不知道她是什么时候醒来，坐在浴缸里经历了怎样的思想斗争。

你叫什么名字，你成年了吗？我忍不住问，我察觉的自己语气里带着来自中年男人面对落难小姑娘的那种怜悯，显得有点猥琐，她也听出来了，噗嗤笑出声。

我叫小鬼，我十八啦！哥哥！她清脆地说着跳下床，我的包呢，我给你看我身份证！

她在她的小挎包里翻了半天，哎呀，我怎么又把身份证丢了，她嘟着嘴沮丧地说。

过来，我拍拍床。这只小兔子乖乖地蹭上来，让我抱着她。

然后我们在一起度过了我前半生最迷离的三个月。

现在回想起来，我也是蛮幸运的，遇上了真的不图我什么的姑娘，我兄弟们都替我捏把汗，纷纷表示要是遇上仙人跳或者什么女版 pua 可怎么办。

我能怎么办呢，那会儿我都觉得我爱上她了。

我知道她是个 dancer ，从福州来的，她没说她家里是做什么的，我也就默认了可能是什么小县城的重男轻女的穷苦家庭吧。可是作为一个乡下来的南方人，她有着近乎于标准的普通话，这不像是小城镇教出来的水平，她也不会做饭，煮了个面比我的水平还烂，看在她充满希冀地看着我的份上，我不忍打击她还是吃掉了，她也不太会打扫卫生，衬衫和体恤怎么叠都不知道，和我印象中的那种穷人孩子早当家又不太一样，当然我也不图她这个，反正有阿姨会来打扫卫生。她在我家呆了整整一周，本来她说等她的衣服干了她就会走，可我把她留下了。

第二周的时候我告诉了她我家密码，多少有些防备，我临走前还是叮嘱了管家要他多注意一些，他面无表情地点点头似乎这种请求他已经见怪不怪了。

当天等我忙完回家，家里还是变了些样，不是少了东西，而是多了东西。她买了好多绿植，什么绿萝啊什么的，很难看的塑料花盆，可能一盆也就十几二十块钱，我有点心疼我的地板，但又觉得挺感动的，莫名其妙的挺感动的。

我俩一起吃着外卖，她很爱抢我碗里的菜，明明我们吃的东西都一样，于是我就抢回来，我俩幼稚的像两个小孩，互相笑倒在对方身上。我和我前妻很少一起在家吃饭，我们都太忙了，各忙各的事业，这家就是个睡觉的地方。她来了之后这个家忽然有了人气，不是冰冷的设计师作品。她很爱叫我哥哥，没事就要叫两下，有时候我在看文件，她会冲到我身边搂住我，撒娇叫两声哥哥、哥哥，问她什么事儿她说没有事，抱一会儿又自己跑回去看电视了。

她喜欢看那种超级英雄电影，也喜欢看那种青少年电影，反正我都不爱看的，这点我和她是真的很有代沟，在我看来是烂片的电影她也能看得津津有味，还能跟主角一起痛哭流涕，她真的好容易哭，鼻子那么一皱，眼泪就掉下来了，泡的脸蛋儿湿漉漉的红。

她问我说她现在是不是被我包养的金丝雀啊，我说我给你钱你也不收，没有这样的金丝雀。她说做金丝雀的感觉其实挺好的，有舒服的地方住，好吃的食物，被料理好的环境，看起来什么忧愁都没有，可是我是不会满足于这种生活的，她说，我不会做金丝雀，我是要做雄鹰的人。说着她展开双臂做成翅膀的样子扇了起来，我会飞的好高好高，可能后来你就看不见我、我也看不见你了，你会变得很小，我也会变得很小，我看不见你，可能会有些想你，但也可能就会忘记你。

她这段话让我不知道该怎么接，我以为她会问 “ 那你会想我吗？ ” 这样的话，可她也没有问，她说完举起手边的红酒杯，轻酌了一口，望向窗外。华灯初上，看不见月亮。

第四周的时候她终于达到了高潮，我看着她在我身下的片刻失神、不自觉地将我夹的很紧，没多久我也在射在她的身体里，这是她第一次彻底享受性爱，她搂着我的背长久地说不出话来。后来我抱着她去泡澡，我刚把浴液倒进池水，搅起泡泡，你是我第二个男人，谢谢你，她忽然说，没头没尾。

后来我大概可以推测出这段故事，她的第一次给了一个承诺可以给她机会的大佬，她没有什么谈判的筹码。

那个承诺确实也是兑现了。

第二个月时我们开始吵架，我上班的时候她偶尔也会出去工作，我对她的工作状况一无所知，和她一起沪漂的小姐妹我见过几个，她们看起来气质和品德都不太好，我劝她少跟她们玩在一起，一秒就将她点炸。她这个孩子就是太讲义气，无论那些人混成什么样子，她都觉得人家在她困难时帮了她，她就应该有福同享、有难同当，做人不能忘本。她振振有词，我也懒得再说她，毕竟她小我这么多，我也就不和她计较，反正我们也不会结婚。

我前妻有天没打招呼就自己按了密码进来，那天她正好在家练舞，我不知道她们之间发生了怎样的对话，气的我前妻打给我又把我臭骂一顿，我挂了电话觉得好笑，我前妻可不是什么好惹的女人，能把她气成这样，看来她也是个狠角色。

那天晚上她跟我说还好她机智，没有碰过前妻的衣服化妆品，不然前妻那个精致的水晶指甲可就要在她的脸蛋上留下划痕了。

她手舞足蹈地比划着，我看着她的侧脸，我想如果我娶了她会怎样？这个想法甫一冒出就被我自己给按回去了，那晚我失眠了，是自她来后我第一次失眠，我发现我对她其实一无所知。她说她是五月的金牛座，她说她叫小鬼，她说她在福州长大，她说她会成为一名专业舞者，这些都是她说的，这些也是我知道的关于她的全部了。

难免的，我又起了疑心，在她出去的时候给家里装了摄像头，就算到时候她把家搬空了，我这也算是有证据了，好抓。

可是无论何时我点开监控 app ，只要她在家，她都在跳舞，好像是安徒生童话里穿了红舞鞋的凯伦，她必须一直跳、一直跳下去。

我为我对她的怀疑感到愧疚，我拆了镜头。

第三个月的某天，她剪了脏辫。

她在我公司楼下的奶茶店等我下班，我差点没认出来她，本来及腰的脏辫剪成了妹妹头，染了个粉色，还不是那种温柔的烟粉，是那种最浓烈的玫粉。她双手抱着杯子咬着吸管看见我，放下她的饮料对我用力挥着手。我一脸震惊地在她身边坐下，这个颜色衬的她更白了，生出了妩媚。她歪着脑袋看着我问我好看吗。

当然了，我点点头，比脏辫好看。

哎，我会想念我的脏辫的，她摸摸自己的头发，像是在不舍。

怎么舍得剪了？留了这么多年。我问。

对呀，都留了这么多年，也没有什么好不舍的了，她坦然地答。

那天晚上我们做完爱，她顶着她粉色的小脑袋瓜在我手腕重重的咬了一口，我吃痛地推开她刚要生气，她说哥哥你这块腕表可是独一无二的小鬼牌噢，是用金钱买不到的，我顿时就不生气了，手腕再痛也不生气了。

那是我们在一起的最后一晚。第二天等我回到家时，家里已经没有她生活过的痕迹。除了那些平时由她照看的绿萝。

我懵了，大脑当机，用了几分钟重启，回过神来的第一件事，是把家里的珠宝首饰翻了一遍，都在，没被她拿走。消失的全是她自己的物件。

这只兔子，毫无预兆地跳进我的怀里，又悄无声息地钻了出去。

我洗漱完毕上床睡觉时还搞不清到底是什么原因，发给她的信息她完全不回复，电话也没有人接听，她微信没有把我删除，她只是再也不回我信息，朋友圈是三天可见的提醒，她就这么安静地从我的生活里撤离了，像一阵风，吹过水面，荡起涟漪，风停了，又恢复平静。

我辗转反侧，烦躁地无法入睡，心里的无名火窜到头顶，我抓住她常睡的那只枕头砸到地板上，心情也没有好一分，想到还要下床去捡枕头反而更烦了。我这才发现她在枕头下面留了一个信封，粉色的信封，用圆珠笔画了一个小恶魔和一颗爱心，我举起信封，听见自己的心跳声轰隆作响，我已经好多年没有这么紧张，甚至站在法庭上等待宣判的那一刻我都没有，无论面对什么事情我都是充分准备的，除了她，她总是让我意外，确切的说，她的存在本身就是一种意外。

我做了一会儿心理建设终于拆开这信封，里面没有信，只有一根她的脏辫，粉色的蝴蝶结绑着。

我不知道她把这个留给我是什么意思，我把辫子装回去，封好信封，拉开我的柜子，和我最贵的手表放在一起。

再见到她时我现在的夫人已经怀孕六个月了，我和她一起在恒隆逛街，中庭的 popup 人头攒动，二楼也围满了手拉手的保安，我以为又是哪里来的什么流量小生在做活动，怕疯狂的粉丝挤到我夫人，我牵着她的手往扶梯走，准备去地下停车场。就是那时我遇见了从侧面那扇旋转门进来的她，阵仗真的很大，她穿着礼服走在最前方，被人群拥簇着往前走，只那一眼我就认出了她，她和以前不一样了，长开了一些但基本没变化，但是气质和以前大相径庭，现在的她优雅的充满防备，而那时候的她，古灵精怪的，我以为她永远长不大。

我看着她，看着她就那么模糊掉了，像是刻录机里的录影带，塞进播放机时，卡住的，充满波纹的那格定帧。

她明显也认出了我，毕竟我这几年没什么变化，那一瞬间她的表情有一秒错愕，她的视线扫过我和我夫人十指相扣的双手，她的唇角扬起一抹微笑，然后就像没看见我似的，坚定地走向那个展厅。久等了的粉丝一拥而上，她隐没在人群中，我看不见她。

她是大明星了，我想，那就是她当时想要成为的雄鹰吧。

说来好笑，以前只知道她叫小鬼，不知道她的大名。但谁不知道这个因为某个选秀一炮而红的明星王琳凯呢？就算我再不关注娱乐圈，这个名字我也是经常听到的。

原来，就是她呀。

把我夫人送去她和闺蜜吃下午茶的酒店我回了公司，没有什么公务要处理，我打开电脑开始搜寻关于她的讯息，我现在才知道她根本不是什么乡里来的小姑娘，她家也有落地窗的大房子，甚至可以说是相当体面的家庭，她只是太叛逆了，所以她逃走了。

她也不是无故消失，她只是丢下对于她来说并不重要的我，背水一战，去北京参加了那个选秀。

我看了一下午她的比赛和她的演出，她在舞台上像是会发光，她唱歌也很好听，此前我都不知道她还会唱歌，那样的她除了模样以外一切都让我好陌生，除了她还是那么爱哭，她的对手哭了她也会冲上去安慰人家，和她一起哭成一团，镜头给了她流泪的特写，我忍不住用手去擦。

接到妻子要我去接她的电话，我关掉电脑即刻出发，我很爱我现在的妻子，我们很幸福，过得很健康且规律。我们即将迎来我们第一个宝宝，我们计划要生一对。

我以为我早就把她忘了，那个装着脏辫的信封被我放到哪里去了我都记不清了。

我在车里等我夫人出来，划着微信联系人列表看到她，她应该早就换了微信号，那个头像，好几年没有换过了。我和她的对话，停留在她离开那天我给她打的无数通没有回应的语音电话。

我叹了口气把手机随意一甩，却不想碰到了什么键弹开了一个我不熟悉的页面，里面有一个视频，显示是来自小鬼的信息，我研究了一下才发现是微信自带的收藏功能，平时我不用，我都不知道从哪里进入，也不知道是怎么收藏了的。

我点开那个视频，是我们刚在一起的第一个月的某个夜晚她发给我的，那天晚上她和姐妹在一起吃饭，遇见了一只小野猫，她跟人家小野猫愉快地对话来着。

喵～好乖～你叫什么呀～

你在看什么？我夫人上车时我才回过神来，赶紧将手机关上。

想吃什么？我一边问她一边打开了车上的电台，交通广播在播什么音乐节目， DJ 说接下来要播出的歌曲是张悬的宝贝。

我夫人抬手正要换掉这个频道，被我拦住了。

你不是不听中文歌吗，她有点疑惑。

没事，听吧，我一边说一边打着方向盘，我们别在外面吃了，回家我做给你吃吧。

她咯咯笑起来，捶了我一下，你的厨艺啊 ……

“ 我的小鬼小鬼，逗逗你的眉眼，让你喜欢整个世界。

我的小鬼小鬼，捏捏你的笑脸，让你喜欢整个明天。 ”

**fin.**


End file.
